Sepenggal Asa
by YoruChan Kuchiki
Summary: Tiga tahun telah berlalu dan selama itu juga aku terus menunggumu./Canon,Drable,My First Fict in this Fandom./Mind to RnR? :)


**Disclaimer:**

**Samurai Deeper Kyo © Kamijyo Akimine**

**Warning!**

**Canon, Drable, No Diaolog, Full of Yuya's POV, Based on Chapter 306 & 307**

**Sepenggal Asa ****© YoruChan Kuchiki**

Tiga tahun berlalu, bukanlah waktu yang singkat. Tiga tahun setelah pertempuran terakhirmu melawan raja merah yang hampir merenggut nyawamu. Bahkan pertempuran itu membuatmu tidak lagi berada di sampingku. Semuanya kini telah berubah, jejak pertempuran terakhir yang kau lalui hanya menyisakan puing-puing reruntuhan tanpa ada yang tahu bagaimana pedih dan sakitnya pertarungan demi pertarungan yang kau jalani. Hanya demi satu tujuan—mendapatkan kembali tubuhmu. Bahkan setelah kau mendapatkan kembali tubuhmu, kau pun masih terus bertarung—berjuang menyelamatkanku.

Hei, Kyo. Salahkah kalau aku berkata begitu? Kalau kau mendengarnya, paling-paling kau akan berkata, _percaya diri sekali kau genit? Atau kau memang berharap aku satu-satunya orang yang menyelamatkanmu? _Dan setelah itu, kau akan memasang seringai jahilmu lalu kembali menjahili dan menggodaku lagi hingga membuatku kesal.

Tapi tahukah kau? Apa yang kurasakan ketika kalimat-kalimat pedas dan sinis yang biasa sering kau lontarkan itu tidak lagi terdengar?

Rindu.

Seperti yang sering dikatakan oleh orang-orang bahwa perasaan rindu dan kehilangan baru terasa ketika orang itu tidak lagi berada di sisi kita. Dan kau tahu Kyo? Kau sukses membuatku menelan bulat-bulat ucapan yang selalu mati-matian aku sangkal.

Kau tahu Kyo? Bagaimana rasanya ketika kau meneriakiku saat aku ingin menolongmu yang tidak memiliki tenaga lagi untuk melarikan diri dari Istana Mibu yang perlahan-lahan mulai runtuh? Dan bagaimana ekspresi Kyoshiro saat ia mengarti pertanda yang kau berikan untuk membawaku pergi jauh dari tempat itu? Jelas aku berontak! Aku tidak bisa Kyo! Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu sendiri. Aku ingin menolongmu walaupun aku sadar kalau aku tidak akan pernah bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Seharusnya kau biarkan aku ikut bersamamu saat itu. Setidaknya aku bisa berada di sampingmu—perasaan lega pasti akan membuncah tak terkira. Namun kenyataannya tidak. Kau membiarkan Kyoushirou menarikku paksa.

Aku masih ingat dengan jelas ekspresi wajahmu saat itu. Kau terlihat begitu lega. Mungkin kau tidak ingin melibatkanku dalam bahaya yang lebih besar. Tapi Kyo, sungguh. Aku tak apa asalkan terus bersamamu. Dan tangisku pecah seketika saat kau berujar untuk mendoakan kebahagiaanku. Itulah yang kedua kalinya kau memanggil namaku—Yuya. Dengan lembut. Kontras saat kau pertama kali meneriakkan namaku dengan lantang saat aku tak sadarkan diri akibat serangan dari Nobunaga.

Kau tahu Kyo? Bukan hanya aku, tapi juga teman-temanmu yang bersedih atas kepergianmu. Yukimura, Benitora, Sasuke, Shin Rei, Yu An, Bontenmaru, Hotaru, Akari, terutama Akira—semuanya benar-benar kehilanganmu. Namun, kami semua percaya. Kau pasti akan kembali. Ya, kami menunggumu kembali, Kyo.

Karena kalimat terakhir yang kau ucapkan padaku telah menjadi mantera saat ini. Mantera penguat kalau kau suatu saat nanti pasti akan kembali. Ya, keyakinan yang terus aku simpan di dalam hati dan tak pernah luntur sedikit pun. _Yuya, semoga kau bahagia_. Karena tak akan ada satupun orang yang dapat benar-benar membahagiakanku. Kecuali kau, Kyo...

Tiga tahun berlalu. Semuanya kini telah menempuh jalan masing-masing yang mereka pilih. Begitu pun denganku yang memilih jalanku untuk tetap menjadi pemburu. Sampai suatu saat, aku pasti akan menemukanmu dengan kedua tanganku sendiri.

Sekarang semuanya terasa berbeda. Melewati hari-hari tanpamu sungguh terasa sepi, Kyo. Sangat sepi.

Hei, Kyo? Apa kau mendengar suaraku?

Kyo?

Kyo?

Kau dengar?

Suara mereka yang juga memanggilmu?

Kyo?

Kau akan kembali 'kan?

Kau pasti—ah, Kyo... Kaukah itu?

**-FIN-**

**Author's Bacot Area :**

**Aneh ya? Rencana emang mau bikin drable dari dua chapter terakhir manga SDK, tapi gak tau kok jadinya malah gaje kaya' gini ._. sempet gak PeDe untuk publishnya tapi berhubung aku udah getol dan bermodal nekat akhirnya dipublish aja XD**

**Ini fict pertamaku untuk fandom SDK : ) KyoYuya itu OTP tercintaku di animanga ini XD Aku rada sedih karena fandom ini masih tergolong sepi dan minim banget. Jadi sebisa mungkin aku juga mau turut meramaikan fandom ini T^T**

**Masih ada dua project fict lagi yang pengen aku buat untuk fandom SDK ini. Doakan aja semoga cepat terealisasi ya : )**

**Apapun tanggapan kalian tentang fict ini, aku harap kalian berkenan menyempatkan waktu untuk meninggalkannya di kolom review. THANKS FOR READ AND MIND TO REVIEW GUYS?**

**Regards**

**YoruChan Kuchiki**


End file.
